Moment de plaisir
by Shinory
Summary: Un Sanji bourré, la Marine aux trousses, une vieille remorque abandonnée d'un camion : un OS minable. YAOI ZOxSAN PWP


_Un petit OS pour vous faire patienter avant la suite de "R.E." et "Disparais"._

* * *

**Moment de plaisir.**

* * *

- Imbécile ! Tu étais vraiment obligé de te bourrer la gueule ainsi ?! Par ta faute on s'est fait repérer ! Hurla un gars aux cheveux verts.

- Chttttttttttttttt ! Répondit le blondin, totalement à l'Ouest, qui était porté comme un vieux sac sur l'épaule du verdoyant.

Les deux compagnons, plongés dans le noir d'une nuit sans lune, erraient en pleine ville tout en tentant de semer la marine qui les poursuivait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure déjà.

* * *

Essoufflé, Zoro avait réussi à se cacher dans la remorque d'un camion abandonné. A vrai dire, courir avec un Sanji entièrement amorphe ne l'aidait pas forcément, d'autant plus qu'il ne cessait de gesticuler.

Le posant entre deux caisses par précaution, il analysa l'état des lieux où ils se trouvaient. Ce vieux camion ne devait pas être dû utilisé depuis cinq bonnes années, à en juger par la saleté qui y régner en maitre. Après avoir terminé son inspection, il tourna la tête vers Sanji qui en train de rire comme un demeuré.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles comme un con, Sourcil-en-vrille ?

Le dit Sourcil-en-vrille ne répondit pas mais se calma tout de même. Après avoir repris contenance, il observa longuement Zoro qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui. Sans aucune raison, il repartit dans son grand fou-rire, se faisant une nouvelle fois repérer par la Marine qui était encore à leur recherche dans les alentours. En entendant à nouveau celle-ci arriver, Zoro se jeta sur Sanji et mit une main sur sa bouche, lui intimant de se taire s'il ne voulait pas goûter à ses sabres. Sanji tenta du mieux qu'il put de se calmer alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper de l'emprise de Zoro sur lui pour pouvoir respirer. Ce dernier le tenait entre lui et une caisse, complètement collé au blondin.

C'est alors que quelques marines ouvrirent les portes de la remorque. Cachés derrière des caisses, ils ne repérèrent pas les deux hommes collés l'un à l'autre et la marine referma les portes derrière elle. Zoro relâcha légèrement sa pression sur Sanji mais se stoppa dans son élan lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse.

- Putain ! En plus tu- commença le bretteur.

Il suspendit sa phrase lorsqu'il vit Sanji se mordre jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieur tout en fermant fortement les yeux.

- Ne... bouge... plus ! Réussit-il à articuler alors que Zoro venait d'à nouveau bouger.

À vrai dire, le fait que Zoro bouge ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais dans son mouvement, sa cuisse avait longuement glissé sur son entre-jambes incontrôlable lorsqu'il était imbibé d'alcool, ce qui avait eu comme effet de durcir un peu plus cette érection indomptable.

- Bordeeeel...

Sanji bascula la tête en arrière, se frottant involontairement contre la cuisse de Zoro. Ce dernier le regardait faire avec des yeux ronds comme des boules de bowling, consterné et surtout légèrement échauffé face à ce « spectacle ». Pour tout vous dire, un cuistot blond plutot bien foutu se frottant de façon obscène contre sa cuisse ne laisserait personne indifférent, homme ou femme [Je ne fantasme absolument pas... Bon. Peut-etre que si c'était Zoro qui le faisait, j- /PAN].

Une idée germa dans la boite crânienne vide qu'est celle de Zoro et, malgré l'endroit crasseux où ils étaient, il décida de donner à Sanji ce qu'il voulait : la délivrance. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, Zoro était joueur. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, au détriment du pauvre blond complètement saoule.

Le vert débuta son plan.

Étant à genou en face du blondin, il se recula légèrement, histoire de pouvoir poser ses fesses [FERMES ! /suicide] à même le sol, décollant ainsi ses genoux du sol ce qui eut le don d'écraser les bourses [FOLLES* ! /bruits de mitraillette] de Sanji. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement désespéré, faisant prendre du dénivelé à l'attirail du vert. Totalement ivre, totalement fou, totalement submergé par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir, Sanji s'appropria cette cuisse bénéfique (pour l'instant) à son plaisir et la coinça fortement entre ses puissantes jambes et s'y frotta durement, comme dans un autre monde, désorienté.

Fier d'avoir eu la réaction qu'il voulait, Zoro laissa sa cuisse au blondin, fermant les yeux avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres et la tête en arrière, profitant du léger frottement qu'effectuait le genou [Genou : nouveau jouet sexuel] de Sanji sur son érection lors de ses mouvements incessants.

/| - Une position étrange... Je l'avoue, fit une auteur complètement pétée, les yeux vitreux. |/

Alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus, complétement à l'ouest, Sanji déboucla sa ceinture, ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et glissa sa main le long de son fessier et inséra un doigt puis deux en lui sous les yeux surpris du vert. Après quelques minutes il se redressa, vira son pantalon et son caleçon, se jeta sur le pantalon de Zoro, arrachant limite le bouton, sortit son érection puis regarda le vert droit dans les yeux. Sans même demander l'avis de celui-ci, il s'empala en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire sur le sexe palpitant qui lui faisait face, arrachant un délicieux gémissement de la part de l'algue bipède.

Tentant de contrôler les vagues de douleurs, Sanji débuta un long et hypnotique va-et-viens, faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, se concentrant sur le sexe qui, en lui, lui faisait voir des étoiles. Bien que l'endroit n'était absolument pas approprié à ce genre de pratiques, Zoro ferma les yeux, aggripa fortement les fesses du blond, imprimant la marque de ses doigts, et donna de puissants coups de reins qui firent hurler de plaisir le cuisinier. Il fallut justement le faire taire en l'embrassant, de peur que la Marine ne revienne.

Le baiser n'était en rien doux, il était sauvage, bestial, mais tellement bon. Ils se mordaient pour ensuite venir titiller de la langue la blessure, comme pour se faire pardonner ; tout était contradictoire, tout était fait de sensualité et en même temps de bestialité.

Les mains de Sanji étaient cramponnées au coup de Zoro où il y enfonçait profondément ses ongles, lui arrachant de le peau, tant c'était bon, tant le plaisir le submergeait. Détachant leur bouche pour reprendre de l'air, Zoro enfouit son visage dans le cou de son dominé tout en faisant accélérer les mouvements de ce dernier. Il se sentait proche de la délivrance, tout comme Sanji. Celui-ci en avait presque oublié son prénom tellement cette partie de jambe en l'air était bonne. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, griffant toujours inconsciemment son partenaire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se sentait incroyablement vivant bien qu'il devait - il l'avait compris, malgré l'ivresse - garder ses plaintes de plaisir pour lui. Oh certes, quelques-unes lui échappaient et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il pouvait sentir en lui le membre du bretteur palpiter encore plus fort.

Il se libéra quelques minutes plus tard, serrant les dents pour éviter de crier sa jouissance, très vite suivi par Zoro qui lui, ayant la bouche collée à l'épaule pale du blond, l'avait involontairement mordu pour éviter qu'un son ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Il leur fallut un peu de temps avant de revenir sur terre.

Alors qu'il reprenait contacte avec la réalité, Zoro entendit :

- Tu baises comme une merde.

Sachant très bien que le cuistot disait toujours l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait lorsque c'était à son sujet, Zoro sourit dans l'épaule de Sanji qui avait désormais sa chemise à moitié défaite.

- T'es le plus mauvais coup que j'ai jamais eu, avait-il répondu avec un sourire.

Au tour de Sanji de sourire. Il semblerait que celui-ci avait légèrement décuvé depuis le début de l'acte. Il se releva, du sperme coulant légèrement entre ses cuisses et sortit un paquet de mouchoirs de son pantalon. S'essuyant du mieux qu'il put, il jeta son mouchoir derrière une caisse et se rhabilla.

- Quel endroit... J'en reviens pas que j'ai pu faire ça là.

Zoro haussa les épaules et referma son pantalon. Il se leva, tenta d'améliorer un peu l'état de ce dernier pour finalement partir vers la sortie.

- Ne, Marimo.

- Hm ?

Sanji arriva à sa hauteur et s'alluma une cigarette.

- On s'remet ça quand tu veux, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil aguicheur. Mais dans un endroit bien mieux que celui-ci !

- Qui me dit que tu n'es pas encore sous les effets de l'alcool ? demanda Zoro.

- Moi.

- Hm... Et pourquoi pas remettre ça tout de suite, dans un hôtel pas trop loin ? fit Zoro en collant son corps contre le blond.

- C'est toi qui paye ? répondit Sanji, bien tenté.

- Qui t'a dit qu'on payerait ? On est des pirates, on s'en fout. Si tu veux, on peut même aller dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville... Alors ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce t'attends ? On a une nuit à finir ! termina Sanji, déjà partit pour trouver un hôtel, ne voyant pas le sourire de psychopathe que Zoro arborait.

* * *

_* : Un pauvre délire avec des amies par rapport aux bourses d'un pauvre mec..._

_Voilou !_

_Shino-_


End file.
